At the End of the Rainbow
by yatsume-chan
Summary: Tomoyo is sent to Earth by her father, Death, to live as a human for an unusually inexplicable reason. She has no memory of her real personality and lives as a normal little girl. And when she meets Eriol in England and sees him again a few years later, s
1. Prologue

A/n: Tomoyo is sent to Earth by her father, Death, to live as a human for an unusually inexplicable reason. She has no memory of her real personality and lives as a normal little girl. And when she meets Eriol in England and sees him again a few years later, she finds herself in an entirely different world as she remembers her past bit by bit against her will. (E/T, S/S...usual couples :D)

**At the End of the Rainbow: Prologue**

The sound of rapid footsteps echoed in the vast hall as a young girl ran towards the end of the long carpet. Several heads turned to watch as the girl with long raven hair exited the hall, forgetting to close the massive doors. The figures faced each other and stared at the doors once again. It was so rare to see that girl get active and running.

The said girl was still running, running until her legs could take her to her desired place. When she finally turned around the corner in the lightened hallway, she stopped to take several intakes of breath. When she finally calmed herself, she stood straight, crossed her arms and faced the blank wall in front of her. She tapped her right foot as if waiting for something and sighed deeply. After a few minutes, still nothing happened. The girl tapped her foot a little louder and glared at the wall.

"I---AM---WAITING---" the girl said loudly as she walked to and fro in front of the still wall. The girl paused, faced the wall again and stomped very loudly on the floor. "I KNOW you KNOW that I'm here and I KNOW you are trying to piss me OFF. So if you DON'T open the DOOR, I will---"

As if on cue, there was a tiny bell-like sound in response. And slowly, something started to materialize in front of her. The wall in front of her started to glitter and disappear. In it's place stood shiny mahogany brown double doors. The girl hesitated before opening the door and walking through the bright light coming from inside.

* * *

When the girl opened her eyes, she saw breathtaking scenes of wide greenery and smelt the fresh air of a balmy morning. A soft smile replaced her frown as she closed her eyes and took in the relaxing smell of the gentle breeze and silent chirping of the birds.

"I knew you'd like it, Murasaki-chan. And I knew you'd be blending in with the breathtaking scenery too." A soothing yet cheerful voice spoke up.

The girl's head snapped back as she heard her name and saw that the entrance she entered earlier was already gone, and in its place stood a round glass coffee table and a man with dark violet hair sitting beside it staring at her cheerfully. Beside the man was a tray with coffee and several cakes and cookies.

"Otou-san---Just because you praise me, doesn't mean you can get away with what you did earlier." Murasaki glared at his father.

The man merely smiled and stared at her with deep emotion in his eyes.

Murasaki blushed and glanced at herself. "Wh—What?... What are you staring at?"

The 19-year old girl fixed her skirt rumpled by the wind and fixed her hair. Her top was a tight white long-sleeved collared shirt paired with olive green plaid skirt that stopped just above her knees. She wore dark green boots that matched the ribbons she used to tie her long violet curls to a loose ponytail at her nape. Saki stared back at his father and raised her eyebrows in question.

"Have a seat, Saki-chan." His father smiled and gestured towards the empty seat opposite him.

Saki slowly walked towards the man and sat down the chair gracefully. She faced her father and stared into his eyes.

"Actually...I have a feeling this will be something bad, but anyway...you wanted to see me?" the girl asked.

His father immediately saddened.

"Saki-chan..." The man stared at the girl's violet orbs. "You know I've raised you ever since you were a child... and you do know that I love you very much...with all of my heart."

"I know that you grew without a mother, and I know it must be painful not to know anything about her... Tell me... Do you want to see your mother?... Do you want to meet her...?"

Murasaki was shocked to hear his father talk about her mother like that. They NEVER talked about her mother. And she never did try. So when his father talked about her... she couldn't help but be taken aback and stare at him with uncertainty. It was then a thought struck her mind.

"Otou-san...you don't mean she's going to---!" Saki asked immediately, feeling dread.

"No...no! I just... I just wanted to ask. Drink your tea, Saki-chan."

Saki took a sip at her tea and looked up at the skies.

"Otou-san...I know you want to tell me something. And I know that it will hurt me...that's why you're straying away. But...It's ok, you know. And...I love you too dad, with all of my heart." Saki smiled and glanced at her father with deep understanding.

She was a little surprised to see the tea and table disappear. It appeared her father was really serious. She was now sitting on a bench beside his father who was looking up at the skies too. His father looked back at her and tears started to well up at the corner of his eyes.

"You were always a good girl, Saki. You help me in my work, and you even go with me to other places. You are improving your powers too. You can already start to feel. I'm sorry I have to do this... But you know that I will not last that long, Saki."

Her eyes widened as the world came crashing down on her. She knew this was coming and she just wouldn't accept it, yet she knew her dad was not kidding. Tears started to form at the corners of her own eyes as she bit her lip to prevent from crying. His father suddenly reached forward and put his arms around his daughter as he started crying as well.

"I know this is too hard for you. But I'm afraid there is more... Saki, you will have to leave. You will---"

"NO! Otou-san! I will NOT leave you!!" Saki half-screamed, crying hard now as he held on to his father hard.

"SAKI, listen to me. This is very hard for me too...please don't make this harder for the both of us."

Saki still cried hard but didn't say anything.

"Soon, you will take over my role as Death. But my role is not as easy as it looks." Death hugged her daughter harder. "I will have to send you to Earth, you will be reborn as a little girl and you will have no memories of your life here. You will only start to regain your memories once you achieve what is needed... Saki... I don't have much time...but..."

Saki looked up and her eyes widened when she saw a rainbow forming across the skies.

"You remember the promise we made when you were still a little girl? I promise I'll try to live on until you come back here. And..." Death smiled and hugged her daughter closer. "We'll travel to the end of the rainbow...together. I promise..."

Saki started to fade as the sun started to set. And everything else after that was a blur as she felt very strong emotions inside of her. She didn't want to leave. She was contented here already!

"No!! Otou-san!!! Otou-san!!!" Saki screamed as she felt herself fade as she started floating. "I promise--! I'll come back!! I'll come back for you dad!! Wait for me!!!"

Death stood up and reached for her daughter as she started shining, a sign of departure.

"I love you, Saki! With all of my heart!!" Death screamed one last time.

"I love you too dad!!" Saki screamed back before the bright light swallowed her completely leaving nothing but the gentle breeze blowing on Death's face.

Death stood silently and faced the gentle breeze as tears continued to fall down his cheeks. The wind played against his hair as he cried. There was something he couldn't tell his own daughter, and he gently whispered it to the wind.

_Your mother's still alive... she's human._

* * *

End chappie.

Please don't forget to read and review!!! Please! Please! Please! I want to know your opinion!! :D

But then again, you can always read the next chapter before reviewing!! :)

Thanks so much for your time!!


	2. Chapter 1

**At the End of the Rainbow: Chapter 1**

"I really don't know what happened doctor. Suddenly, I felt this really painful sting in my abdomen. And I'm afraid that maybe..." The brunette looked down before continuing. "... After I lost my first baby, there's something wrong with my body."

The doctor looked solemnly at the brunette and sighed.

"I don't know if I could help, Daidouji-san, but I'll try."

"Thank you, Doctor Naru." Sonomi Daidouji stood up and left the clinic.

Naru stared at as the woman left the clinic and looked sad. She knew the woman still had hope that the child would be born... but she knew it was hopeless. Sonomi had the most unusual case. The baby had apparently stopped breathing many moths before, yet her stomach still managed to grow as if the child was still living. Sonomi's operation to take the baby off her stomach was in a few days, so she probably still feels bad.

Naru stood up and made a prayer to the woman before going back to work.

* * *

Sonomi rapped softly on the door of her dear cousin.

"It's ok, Sonomi-chan. You may come in." Nadeshiko's bubbly voice chirped from inside the room.

Sonomi opened the door to find Nadeshiko sitting on the bed, holding her precious 4-month baby against her bosom. Nadeshiko's eldest son Touya greeted his aunt Sonomi on his way out before closing the door.

"So, how was the appointment?" Nadeshiko smiled at her cousin.

"Well, the doctor said she'd try to help but... I know she's just lying to me." Sonomi said sadly as she sat down beside the bed.

"Sonomi-chan. it's all right. We can never know what could happen, whether the baby would be born or not—" Nadeshiko was cut short when Sonomi spoke up.

"You don't understand! My baby's already DEAD---!!" Sonomi said in an estranged voice, feeling herself about to cry.

Nadeshiko ignored her words and shook her head.

"In times when we feel at most devastated, there is always hope. Before giving birth to my dearest Sakura, I prayed hard because I thought I wouldn't make it. And Fujitaka-kun supported me throughout my pregnancy too. I'll be here for you." Nadeshiko leaned forward and put a comforting hand on Sonomi's shoulder.

"Arigatou, Nadeshiko-chan." Sonomi smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Uhm... I have another question too. I know everybody's probably been ignoring this question for months. But... what about the father..." Nadeshiko asked with uncertainty.

Sonomi took a sharp intake of breath and looked away.

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather not talk about him. I know that I have no memories of him, except that he left me his wonderful toy company, and that the people in his company doesn't even see or meet him. But... I...Actually, I have no idea what to do about him..." Sonomi sighed and looked down.

Silence followed.

Suddenly, the young baby's cries broke the ice. Nadeshiko immediately rocked the baby gently and shushed her with a lullaby. Sonomi, feeling that it would be better to leave the room, stood up and kissed her dearest cousin and her niece good-bye.

Before leaving the room, Sonomi stared at her cousin as the raven-haired woman cradled her baby slowly. Sonomi always admired Nadeshiko's long curly raven hair and purple eyes compared to her short dark brown hair and blue eyes. She just wished her daughter would have had looked like Nadeshiko.

Just then, Pain surged through Sonomi's stomach. The woman gasped and shrieked in pain as her stomach felt heavier.

"Sonomi-chan!" Nadeshiko called out in panic and tried standing up. Fortunately, Fujitaka, who also heard Sonomi's scream immediately came and assisted her.

"Sonomi-chan! Sonomi-chan!!" Nadeshiko's voice echoed in Sonomi's head before she collapsed.

And 2 days after the commotion, the Daidouji heiress was born.

* * *

"I really don't understand...even though there was blood transplant for the mother... the baby... it was already de---I mean---not living before. I can't imagine how---" Doctor Naru mumbled to the nurse.

"Well, whatever it was, it's most definitely a good blessing for Sonomi-san. She looked really happy. And many people came to visit her too! And have you seen her baby? She's simply too beautiful." The nurse said in admiration.

"Really?" Naru smiled. "Well, maybe it'd be better to just forget about it then, as long as they're happy right? Oh, and what's the name of the baby by the way?"

The nurse faced Naru and smiled widely.

"Tomoyo. Daidouji Tomoyo-desu."

* * *

"Are you sure you **really** need to leave??" Nadeshiko whined through the phone.

"Gomen-ne Nadeshiko-chan, but work is work. I have to do this for my darling Tomoyo-chan too. I want her to live a very great and satisfying life. I'm sorry to say this but I'm **definitely** going to spoil her. " Sonomi laughed through the phone.

Nadeshiko smiled.

"I'm really glad to see you like this, cousin. And I'm going to miss you too. Now don't stay too long on the phone. Your daughter might be looking for you already. Just be careful ok, Sonomi-chan? I'll miss you."

"Hai. You be careful too. Take Care. I'll miss you!"

Sonomi clicked off her phone and walked back to where her bodyguards and daughter sat. Hana, Sonomi's most trusted bodyguard, stood up and gave the baby Tomoyo back into Sonomi's arms. Baby Tomoyo blinked her big violet eyes and stared at her mother. Sonomi smiled at her daughter and looked at her lovingly. The baby then laughed brightly and reached up towards her mother. Sonomi planted a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead and hugged her gently.

When Sonomi heard the announcement of their flight, she signaled her guards to follow her as she rode the plane to England.

* * *

End short chappie.

Go click the next chapter if you want!! :)

Or you could review for this chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

**At the End of the Rainbow: Chapter 2**

"Time to wake up, sweetie."

The young Tomoyo Daidouji opened her eyes and blinked rapidly at the bright light coming from the window. The young child stretched and yawned as she tried her best to shake the sleepiness away from her. Sonomi's face came into view as she looked up and smiled.

"Mommy!!!" Tomoyo squealed and hugged her mother.

Sonomi laughed and lifted the little child gently before setting her down again. Little Tomoyo was already 3 yrs. old yet she could already speak as well as understand a little bit of English and Japanese. Since she was raised in England, she was more exposed to the English language, thus making her such. She was often brought to Sonomi's work, so many of her clients liked and knew the unusually bright and gifted little Tomoyo.

"Work, mommy?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes sweetie. But unfortunately, I will be going alone today." Sonomi said softly as she combed Tomoyo's curls with her hand.

"I'm not going with mommy?" The child replied in question, her head tilting to one side.

"Yes. Today will be your first day in Pre-nursery school." Sonomi replied in loss for other words to explain.

Tomoyo merely stared at her and blinked.

Sonomi smiled.

"Tomoyo, school is a place where you learn more things," At this the child smiled. "But mommy will not be with you there, you will meet your teacher, like your mommy too, she will let you learn things in school. And there will also be many other children in school. You can make many friends there so you won't be lonely."

The child frowned a little.

"Tomoyo will live there?"

"No dear. When school finishes everyday, Hana onee-san will get you and bring you back to mommy, ok?"

"Ok!" Tomoyo nodded and smiled shyly.

Sonomi wasn't sure if the child understood. She half expected school would have a bad impression on Tomoyo immediately. But apparently, she had taken it much less violently.

* * *

Sonomi dressed her daughter in her school shirt with puffy sleeves and her white and blue plaid jumper dress over it. She tied Tomoyo's shoulder length curly hair into 2 pigtails with a white ribbon and gave Tomoyo her bag. Sonomi decided to bring the little child to school herself since it was her first day to school.

When their limo arrived inside the school premises just outside the nursery entrance, some of the children stared. It's not as if they hadn't seen one before, it was an elite school so there were probably more people with limos. Tomoyo hesitated to leave the limo at first, but when her mother kissed her goodbye and whispered words of encouragement, she finally let go of the hard grip she had on her mother's skirt and moved to leave the limo where Hana had opened the door for her. When Tomoyo alighted from the vehicle, she didn't move at first. She gripped her skirt and bowed her head.

Sonomi smiled and waited. Tomoyo was a very curious child. In a few minutes she would probably be going on alone herself. And she did. With a last glance and wave at the car she started walking forward. The limo drove on and turned on the curve. When Sonomi looked back again, she saw a faint figure of Tomoyo walking towards the playground. Sonomi smiled and sat back. Then again, Tomoyo would probably be taking this in very easily.

* * *

Little Tomoyo walked slowly with her head down. This place was new to her, and she had no idea what to do. Her mother told her to stay in the playground until her 'teacher' comes. But what would she do in a playground alone? She didn't even know anyone. Tomoyo started blushing as she slowed her pace. She started looking around the place for something to do. She was standing on the way towards the building in front. On her sides were both very large open-aired spaces. On her right was the very large and wide playground where many children played. On her left was a large field full of materials that were probably for their 'P.E.' class. Tomoyo smiled as she remembered watching a TV show wherein the children always enjoyed their so-called 'P.E' class. That was the only 'non-kiddy' show she could watch.

Tomoyo started walking towards the playground but stopped midway when curiosity changed her mind and headed to the left side. She peeked inside the small gate before walking inside. Inside were several bars, sports balls and a few benches. Tomoyo ran towards the several benches to find 2 people sitting there already. She stopped so suddenly that she caught the attention of the people sitting on the bench. Tomoyo smiled nervously and bowed suddenly. She stood up straight again when she remembered bowing was only used in Japan.

"Uh---I---I---I'm so sorry." Tomoyo stammered to the two without looking at them.

When there was no response, Tomoyo assumed the two were angry with her. So she turned around and started to run away.

"Matte." A firm voice spoke up.

Tomoyo froze and looked back. '_Nihhon...?'_

Tomoyo wasn't far enough not to see their faces, but they were positively smiling.

"Daijoubu yo." The girl on the bench said.

Due to her curiosity, Tomoyo started walking towards the bench and stopped just in front of the two who had already stood up. The two people were a male and a female. It was clearly obvious that the girl was older because of her size. She was tall and thin with orange eyes and long orange hair that was pinned back from her face with 2 green clips. She was wearing a white and green long sleeved uniform shirt and knee-length olive green plaid skirt. The boy, however, was probably about her age since he wore the same uniform as her except he wore a white and navy blue sweater over his collared shirt and blue shorts reaching his knees.

The girl knelt before Tomoyo and smiled.

"Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Mizuki Kaho desu. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." Kaho smiled softly and pointed towards the boy. "Orewa Hiiragizawa Eriol desu."

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." Eriol smiled and bowed. "You're probably wondering why we know how so speak in Japanese."

"Uhm..." Tomoyo was stunned and speechless.

"It's ok. What's your name?" Kaho said.

"D---Daidouji Tomoyo desu. Call me Tomoyo." Tomoyo blushed.

"Well Tomoyo. You look like you're new here," At this Tomoyo nodded. "But don't worry, Eriol here is new too. You could be friends with him. Unlike you two, I'm a grade six student so I won't be here with him"

"Oh." Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you."

Kaho put her hand on top Tomoyo's head and smiled.

"So we're friends?"

"Yup!!" Tomoyo nodded and smiled brightly at finding new friends again.

Just then, a faint voice came from the playground. Kaho glanced up.

"Oh dear. I guess that's your teacher already. We'll just see each other later, ok? Run along now. Or the teacher might look for you."

"Ok!! Good-bye, sister!" Tomoyo waved and started walking away but she glanced back.

"Eriol, you're not coming?"

"No it's ok. You go first." Eriol replied and smiled.

"Ok!" Tomoyo then ran for he playground.

When Tomoyo disappeared, Kaho looked sad and looked up in the sky. Eriol glanced up and his eyes blanched.

"So it's her, isn't it?" Eriol said to Kaho.

Kaho didn't reply.

"You don't look like her."

Still there was no reply.

"Why don't you just tell her anyway?"

"There's no use." Kaho finally said. "Since I will be forgetting all about her anyway. He told me so. It's sad..."

"So? Since the both of you will be forgetting anyway, why don't you just tell her and see how she'll react?"

"I can't, Eriol. I can't. He told me not to... but I... want to. It's hard seeing her like that when I'm different."

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Oh I'm sorry." Kaho looked away. "She's still so young. And she has no idea of what will be happening to her in the next few years. I wonder if she'll recognize me..."

Eriol was silent.

"Anyway, let's just tell her we're cousins, ok?" Kaho said.

"Cousins? We don't look anything like each other. She even looks much like me than you."

Kaho glared at him.

"Soooory... Ok, ok fine. I'm going. See you later." Eriol took his bag and walked away.

"Grandfather...it's not that I'm complaining...but why do we have to do this?" Kaho whispered to the wind.

And miraculously, it whispered back.

'_She needs it, Kaho...she needs it...'_

* * *

End short chapter

Please REVIEW!!!!:)

I need to know if people like it or not.

Thanks!!! :D


End file.
